1. Field of the Disclosure
Among other things, this disclosure describes systems and methods for determining a person matching a user request based on information associated with the user and information associated with potentially matching persons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people maintain an online presence for themselves in a variety of ways, such as maintaining a personal profile on a social networking website, a professional profile in a business directory or network, a personal website or blog, and/or a profile or other account on websites of various types. Given the large numbers of individuals that may share common information, including the same name, city of residence, and/or other basic personal information, it is often difficult to locate a website, profile or other information associated with a specific person that an individual desires to find. For example, existing systems may provide a user with a list of potentially matching persons based on search criteria provided by the user, such as by performing searches of publicly-accessible information to match search criteria provided by the user.